The 7 At High School
by FanFiction589
Summary: Percy, Jason, Piper, Nico, Leo, Calypso, Annabeth and other characters who either arent from the series or are who just arent main characters. Percy and Jason are the most Popular boys in school and they have to go through loads of girls asking them out Jason needs to get enough courage to ask out Piper and when Annabeth joins their school Percy has to try steal her heart.
1. Chapter 1 - Friday

**Hey guys this is my first ever fanfiction so please review kindly I will consider any parts you want me to add into my story which you can put into the review section!**

**P.S I do not own anything for Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson**

Percy POV

[Friday 6:00]

Argh! Another boring day at school! I though to myself at least it's me Jason and Nico have Soccer Practice today with Coach Hedge and a match tomorrow against our rivals.

"Percy! Get out of bed already you need to pick Jason up in 30 minutes!" called mom

"ARGH!" I moaned back

"PERSEUS JACKSON YOU GET OUT OF BED RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" shouted back mom

"Ok ok I'm getting out now" I replied

I got up, had a shower brushed my teeth had breakfast said bye to mom and paul then left got into my Ford Focus RS and headed to Jason's house.

"Thanks for taking me I though I would never get to school once I denied Sasha's ask out and she slashed my tires!" Jason said whilst getting into my car

"So did you think where you would ask Piper out?" I asked Jason

"I was thinking I could invite her to our game tomorrow and ask her after the game?" Jason replied

"That's and amazing idea!" I said

We finally got to school with a minute to spare which we used To greet their friends (Nico, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Hazel and Frank) and to get to Homeroom we both had every class together so it was really easy to know where we had to go.

The day went pass like a breeze before I knew it, it was lunch (probably my worse period of the day) The gang all sat at our usual table and as me and Jason were the two most popular kids in the school we had loads of girls asking us out one girl called Samantha who was pretty yet Leo made fun of me when she chucked herself at me and I caught her and Leo keeps calling me Prince Charming for the reset of the day it felt like minutes and before I knew it, it was Soccer practice.

I would say me and Jason did well against the goalie (we're strikers) Jason had an immense grin when Piper congratulated him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was a short chapter its new years eve so i'm getting ready for my party <strong>

**P.S i'm from Britain so if i get spellings wrong its usually me trying to write in american english**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Penalty

**I would say this is going OK this is a slightly longer chapter i'm going to try and update often but its hard to get good ideas for them to stay in you r brain long enough so you can write them down. please review i'd love your opinion in this**

**P.S I do not own and Percy Jackson Or Heroes of Olympus characters yet i wish i did**

* * *

><p>Jason POV<p>

[Saturday 6:00]

Oh no its today! Today is the day im supposed to ask out Piper! What if I mess up what if she rejects me I don't think I can cope! the panicky thought made him panic more

1 hour later

"So Jason you ready for the big game? Asked Percy" Asked Percy

" You Bet Perce" I Replied

"Perce" I said with a sad look on my face

"Yeah?" he replyed with a wary tone to his voice

"What if asking Piper out after the game isn't the best idea?" I Said hopingly he would understand and just forget about it

"Why on earth would you think that you've already fallen for her no need in pulling out before you dived in!" Percy exclaimed whilst shaking me

They heard the whilst blow and they walked on the pitch "Think about it through the match" Percy said before yelling encouragement at the Ravens (the school Is called RavenHawk High)

Jason scanned at the enemy players his heart skipped a beat when he saw Mathew Farrow The buffiest kid on the team and the most short tempered Jason had a bad experience with him as Mathew nearly killed him last time he played their team.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em> they both went for the ball Jason went for the header yet Mathew went for the over-head kick and his head and Mathews foot connected with an immense force. The doctors were surprised that he had survived without serious brainhead injures._

Percy saw my anger and calmed me by saying that we would kick his butt

There were 2 minutes left of the game and it was 1-1 Percy and Mathew had scored, meanwhile Jason skilled up the midfielders pacing in and out of the defenders until a wall like creature got in front of him and he swore he heard his nose crack. The ref gaves us a penalty and waved Mathew and his team of to say how I had ran into him and it wasn't Mathew's fault at all.

Jason gave the ball to Percy but he denied and said "it is your penalty and you deserve It"

"Thank you" I replied

"You better score, not for me or the time so you can impress Piper who was grabbing her seat in nervousness that he might miss" Percy said trying to calm me

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath by the time I had opened them I was already charging at the ball I heard myself say "For Piper!" Then I shot...


End file.
